paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Kyte
Background Xavier Kyte is a human male, 36 years old, and working as a HRI Deep Cover Agent for the House of Royal Intelligence, attached to the Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy and in specific groomed and positioned to be the aide-de-camp to Moff Ardus Kaine, as part of the larger Operation Revelation. He has been permanently stationed or, as needed in current station, until further notice by the HRI as of 4 BBY. Early Military Career, HRI Recruitment, and Deep Cover Agent status A young and rising star in the HRI, he started his career with the Kingdom's Navy as a Naval Guard at the age of 17 and served for 3 1/2 years through his Mandatory Service Commitment, before reenlisting, testing, and being accepted into the Navy Intelligence Force (part of the larger Military Intelligence Corps). Nearing his 7 1/2 years mark, Xavier was recruited by the House of Royal Intelligence, and once his 7 1/2 years was up in the navy, he started the training and later field work as part of the HRI Outside Galaxy Branch. At 25 years old, Xavier was living the life most could only dream of, conducting spy operations and other operations for the HRI. By 27 years old, the rising star was recruited into the elusive and secretive HRI Deep Cover Agent. Family While not traditionally married back in the Kingdom of Jod, Xavier Kyte has a "family" in his Imperial assignment to help sell his cover as a Deep Cover Agent. Married to June Kyte for the last 5 years (since his graduation from the Royal Imperial Academy), he started dating the black haired, green eyed human bombshell during his 2nd year in the academy as part of of the HRI's connection scheme, where June is the daughter of one of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarken's closet advisers and friends. The young marriage has positioned Xavier well in the social circles of the Imperial's power structure and has produced two children in the marriage, Cohen (age 4) and Lisa (age 2). It is unknown what authentic feelings Xavier has for his family or if it's all for "show". He displays publicly as a deeply committed family man and Imperial loyalist. June is deeply involved with the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order as any "good" Imperial housewife of such high social notability. Imperial Assignment Assigned to the Galactic Empire and in specific Imperial Navy, the House of Royal Intelligence ensured Xavier was enrolled into the Royal Imperial Academy at 27 years old. From there, the HRI carefully monitored, tailored, and structured Xavier's daily life at the academy, ensuring he made friends & contacts with the most influential and politically connected cadets, instructors, and outside civilian influences at and connected to the military academy. Those contacts were specifically tailored to target Moff Ardus Kaine. After 4 years at the academy, at age 31, Xavier graduated an Ensign third in his class and worked his way up through the Navy's ranks through various postings, first on a Gozanti-class Cruiser as a Navigator patrolling secured & relative safe shipping lanes in the Mid Rim and later, two postings on an Imperial Light Cruiser patrolling pirate and criminal infested realspace, space stations, and planets & planetary trading posts in the Outer Rim Territories. While after his first posting in the Mid Rim kept him at an Ensign, his two postings in the Outer Rim made promoted him twice, first to Second Lieutenant as a Navigator and then to First Lieutenant a year later as a Tactical Officer, for duty above and beyond and earning him a Silver Valor Medal. Later, when promoted to Commander a year and a half later after a tour aboard a deep space patrol EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate as it's Tactical Officer, he received the Imperial Medallion of Service and Medal of Valor, after demonstrating exceptional sailor, leadership, and command skills & courage in the face of grave danger after the frigate's command bridge was wiped out by an Rebel Alliance boarding party that had already took 3/4 of the ship. Locked up in the ship's engine room with the last bit of Imperial resistance left on the frigate, Xavier rallied the ship's remnants of its once 75 strong Imperial Army Troopers and security remnant of Imperial Navy Troopers, as well as other Imperial Navy Crewmen survivors and, leading a daring counter attack against hardened Rebel Marines & run-of-the-mill Alliance Fleet Troopers, retook operational and functional command of the frigate and even managed to force the rebel starships to retreat after he destroyed one of their CR90 Corellian Corvettes (of the 3 that attacked the frigate with a squadron of Z-95 Headhunters in support). Despite his gallant efforts, Xavier would suffer horrific combat injuries and would pass out on the bridge of the frigate in the final moment's of the Rebels' retreat. He would spend the next several weeks in a bacta tank and receive a cybernetic left hand and would have most of his left arm saved through reconstructive surgery. By 34 years of age, through both the HRI and Xavier's own skill in combat, Commander Kyte was well positioned to be noticed by his future commanding officer: Moff Ardus Kaine. Moff Ardus Kaine Assignment For the last 2 years, Xavier Kyte has served as Moff Ardus Kaine's aide-de-camp; he is also widely known as the gatekeeper to the Moff and no one can request an audience with the high political leader without his knowledge or without his presence. More then just an aide-de-camp, Xavier is also the Moff's personal bodyguard as well. Xavier Kyte has excelled as his duties, being placed specifically by the HRI through the interconnected web of military, personal, and political favors and communication lines that make up Kaine's circle of power and influence. Once wounded in combat, Kyte's various well-oiled connections and test scores in the realm of Military Intelligence study and strategist study at the Royal Imperial Academy, as well as his service record and recent heroic actions, made him a prime target for any senior officer looking for a dedicated aide-de-camp, which could double as both a strategist and political cash in the terms of being flashed around as an Imperial hero to the masses. Kaine's Personal Star Destroyer Xavier Kyte is also Moff Ardus Kaine's personal Star Destroyer's captain, the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Aggressor. Commander Steven Quell is the ship's Executive Officer and is known as a by-the-book Imperial Officer. Quell takes up a considerable amount of time as the acting-captain of the Star Destroyer, as Xavier is oftentimes with the Moff.Category:Imperial Category:Story Characters